The present disclosure relates to a network device that processes packets.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in the background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Network traffic classification conventionally is based on content matching whereby matching patterns of bytes from a bitstream is correlated to matching bitstream-contents. However, conventional methodologies for classification typically require elaborate and expensive classification engines and can be overly time consuming for some applications.